Rapid development of internet technology enables the interconnection and communication of network devices such as computers, mobile terminals, etc. People can easily obtain information through the interconnected devices. Consequently, data and information security problem becomes more and more important. The interconnected devices may be easily attacked by external unauthorized devices, either accidentally or maliciously, thereby causing damage, disclosure or tampering of internal data.
Thus, there is a need to improve conventional computers or other electronic devices to improve their data security.